Ramona Gibbler: Diary Of a Teenage Hooker
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Ramona tells the tale of a night where her life was changed forever, leading her on the path to becoming a professional teenage hooker. But life gets changed and twisted in this psychological tale where things aren't always what they seem, and events of later chapters will make you re-examine and see the first ones in a whole new light.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary. My name is Ramona Gibbler. For most of my life, things were never exciting. Well, scratch that. They were exciting, but at the expense of my reputation because of my wacky parents who make no sense to me. But it was never exciting for me when they were out of the house either about to break up, getting back together, or doing all kinds of other crazy stuff. As for me, all I had was my TV and phone to keep me company consistently for the first twelve years of my life. But then something changed one night. I was about to take a shower when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was mom who was trying to come back in the house but realized she had misplaced her keys (again, like so many other nights). But I was surprised to find something else._

* * *

**Ramona came down the stairs wearing just a towel tied around her body as she opened the door and stood surprised as she saw a man in his thirties standing in a suit. Both the man and Ramona's eyes widened as they saw the other, as the man looking a bit startled said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm here to meet... Rachel?" Ramona then said, "Um, there's no Rachel here." The man then said, "Wait. Is this 404 Bloomfield Drive?" Ramona then said, "No. This is Bloomfield _Road_. Bloomfield_ Drive_ is on the other side of town. I only know that because we sometimes have gotten their mail by mistake." The man quickly looked at his phone and said, "Oh, you're right. Ugg. And it's about two hours away. Well thanks though. I was planning to have a ****_fun night_**** if you know what I mean with a lady I met online from an adult match making service, and I was scared for a minute some twelve year old had been cat-fishing me." Ramona looking sympathetic said, "Well, sorry you're gonna miss your fun time." The man made a sigh and then made a little smile as he looked at Ramona while saying, "Well at least I got to see a very beautiful young lady tonight." Ramona began to blush as she said, "Really? You think ****_I'm_**** beautiful." The man with a simple friendly tone said,"Of course. If I was a bit younger, I'd pay anything to see you without that towel on." The man chuckled a bit but then Ramona raised one eyebrow and said, "How about right now for $300?"**

* * *

_I don't know why I said what I said right there Diary. It's just... he was there. He was rugged and handsome. He was kind and even told me I was beautiful. They say the right guy won't just show up on your door stop, but there he was literally at my front door. I never in a million years thought I would just so quickly share my body with a man so freely but... the opportunity had arrived. I had to take it. I had to be bold. So I said my question, and then the man made his response._

* * *

**The man gasped a bit and then said, "Is this some kind of set up? Are there cops here or..." Ramona smirked as she said, "You didn't come here thinking a hot school girl lived here. Fate just happened to present you with one. So what do you say? 300 bucks and you take pictures of me in any position you want for 30 minutes." The man looked around for a moment as he said, "You promise no one will know about this?" Ramona smiled as she said, "Only you and me." The man looked hesitant for a moment, then put his hand in one his pockets as he said, "Well I was planning to use this tonight anyway." The man then took out several fifty dollar bills and then handed them to Ramona. Ramona took the money, then took the man's hand, led him into the house, and shut the door behind them.**

* * *

_What happened next was like a fantasy playing out in reality. I took my mystery man to my room. I could see he was getting nervous as he took his camera out. I assured him everything would be okay. I then put my hands on the top of my towel as I took a deep breath. Then I let the towel drop. My bare naked body was now completely visible to this mystery man I allowed into my home. He immediately began to take pictures of my underage nude form. I took a few basic poses at first. Then I laid on my bed in different positions as he took many shots of me at different angles. Some of them involved me laying on my side with my right hand on my hip. Then I moved my right knee up stretching the space between my legs out a bit, so my mystery man could get more shots of my young womanhood. Then I laid on my stomach, as I turned my head back as I saw my special man was getting many shots of my butt. I then decided to get on all fours like an animal and stick my underage butt into the air even more. I looked back at my man giving him a sexy smile as he got more shots of me with my butt prominently in the frame. All of this was bringing me so much happiness. I knew my mystery man was going to spend hours upon hours pleasuring himself to these photos all alone in his bedroom. My naked body was bringing him so much pleasure. But I wanted to give him more._

* * *

**Ramona then stood up in front of her bed, as the man continued to take pictures of her standing completely naked. Ramona then parted some hair away from her face as she said, "So I'm gonna take a shower now." The man then said, "Oh. You mean we're shifting our session to there now?" Ramona smirked as she said, "Sort of. But you know... you could come in with me and we could have some ****_fun_****." The man who was startled said, "You mean... in the shower... with you... right now?" Ramona smiled and said, "Well not this second. You gotta take your clothes off first. That way I can feel your strong manly body against my young virgin figure." The man who looked even more startled said, "Wait. You're a virgin?" Ramona made a sexy grin and said, "Not for long... but only if you give me another $300." The man then said, "But that's all I have left and... You know what..." The man took out another 300 dollars in cash and put it on the bed as he said, "It's gonna be so worth it."**

* * *

_My mystery man then quickly tore off his clothes. He was quite hairy with plenty of hair on his chest, below his stomach, and especially around his long hard penis. He noticed I was staring at him as he smiled realizing I found __him__ attractive too. I then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower. Then we both just stood under the shower head for a moment as I looked up at him. This was the moment. It was finally about to happen. I was about to live every girl's dream of making out to a tall, dark, strong, and handsome man that finds her beautiful. I then put my arms around his back and worked my hands up to his shoulders. I then got on my tippy toes and moved my face up and then kissed my man on the lips. It was my first kiss ever as I felt my man move his hands down my back and then placed them on my butt squeezing my little plump buttocks. We kissed for a solid minute as I felt energy, like a wave of warm inviting electricity take over my body. Then I suddenly felt a jolt as I felt two of his large fingers move suddenly to the opening of my vagina and push inside of it. I felt a sudden shock of pleasure take over me as my man pushed his fingers into my vagina harder and pleasure my body. I let out a moan as I experienced my first fingering. Girls in the locker room at school told me this feels good when it happens to a woman, but I never knew it could feel this amazing. Then it got even better when my man got on his knees and moved his face to my developed breasts, and he began to suck on my nipples. I dug my fingers into his thick hair as I moaned even more. I always thought nipples were just for babies to suck on when you became a mom. I had no idea they could make a woman feel so sexually pleased. I moaned more as this continued. Then he moved away from me which made me feel disappointed for a second. But of course my disappointment quickly ended when he said to me, "How about we finish this on your bed?"_

* * *

**Ramona and her mystery man stepped out of the shower. The man quickly dried himself off as Ramona took time with drying her hair. As Ramona began to rub her body with her towel to dry herself off, the man then quickly wrapped his arms around Ramona and her towel, and began to rub Ramona's body through her towel as he said, "Here. Let me help you." Ramona smiled as she closed her eyes and said, "Mmm. That feels nice." Ramona simply remained still as the man rubbed Ramona's body everywhere to get her dry, but spent extra time pushing Ramona's towel against her breasts and right around her vagina. Once they were done drying, the two got back into Ramona's room. The man motioned for Ramona to lay on the bed as he got some lotion out of his bag. A curious Ramona then said, "What's that?" The man then said, "Shh. Just let me apply it on you. Don't worry." Ramona then laid flat on her bed as the man spread the lotion with his hands over Ramona's body; starting with her shoulders, and then down to her young breasts, which he spent a lot of time moving his hands around. Then he moved his hands down Ramona's stomach and spent a lot of time moving his fingers carefully around Ramona's vagina. Then he spread it over the rest of Ramona's legs. Then the man sat next to Ramona and handed her the lotion as he said, "Now spread it on me." Ramona then sat up and began to rub the lotion on the man's chest while he still sat up. Ramona ran her fingers across his hairy chest which made her smile. Then Ramona moved her fingers down the man's stomach and then brought her fingers to his penis. Ramona stopped for a moment as she found herself in awe at the feeling of the man's hard warm member. Ramona moved her face towards the man's penis as he said, "Go ahead. Take a look." Ramona moved her face closer and closer out of curiosity. She began to move her fingers up and down the man's penis as she began to squeeze while she did. Doing so caused her man to moan. Ramona began to do it more, happy to know she had the power at her finger tips to make her man more happy. Then Ramona moved her face down even more and suddenly by instinct, Ramona found herself putting the man's penis in her mouth. The man began to moan louder than ever as Ramona wrapped the man's penis with her lips and began to jerk her face up and down, which only pleasured the man even more. Then eventually the man pushed Ramona off his penis as a concerned looking Ramona said, "What? What's wrong?" The man smiled and said, "Nothing but... maybe you should let me save some for the big moment." Ramona's face lit up as the man began to lay on the bed.**

* * *

_I couldn't believe this was about to happen. I was about to lose my virginity to an incredibly strong handsome who thinks I'm beautiful in my bedroom. He was already laying down on my bed and motioned to me showing me he wanted me on top. It was such a gentleman's thing to do. He wanted me in control of the situation, so it wouldn't feel like he was pushing me to do something I didn't want to do. So sweet. I then sat on top of him, and took a hold of his large and amazing penis and brought it to entrance of my sweet underage vagina. I paused for a moment. This was it. There was no turning back after this action was taken. I was about to lose my virginity and become a woman. Then... the moment happened. With his help, I pushed the man's hard penis into my young body. We both moaned loudly as he clenched my buttocks tightly with his fingers while I pushed my hands against his strong bare shoulders. In an instant, our bodies become one. We were united by our most private members. I began to lift my body up and down just a little bit as I began to have the man's hard penis rub more against the inner walls of my young vagina. The man then began to raise his own butt up and down just a bit to match the rhythm of what I was doing. Our two bodies began to shake more as the man's penis got harder and harder, while my vagina got wetter and wetter. The more we moved, the harder he squeezed my buttocks which began to shake more and more. As they shook faster and faster I began to moan even louder than ever as I arched my back a bit and moaned out in ecstasy. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I was making love. I was having sex. I was now a woman. I had never felt more alive, more powerful, more happy, or more content than I had ever felt before. Then suddenly... I felt the climax hit. My mystery man orgasmed and released his entire load of male fluids deep into my young body. We shook a bit more. Then it ended. I fell next to the man with a big smile on my face. The man then said, "So... you liked it?" With a huge smile on my face I said, "I loved it. Wait. Was I... good?" The man smirked and said, "Baby, that was the sweetest sex I've ever in my life. You are the sweetest girl any man could make love to." My smile only got brighter on my face as I smiled. The man then immediately got up and said, "Well... thank you very much for that... but I have to go." I began to sit up as I said, "So soon?" The man then said, "Sorry but I gotta be careful and get out of here quick just in case. I mean you're... twelve, right? Thirteen? Doesn't matter. But again, you were amazing. Please keep the money. Any man that could have a night with you deserves to pay you for it. Good night." The man then grabbed his clothes, quickly put them on, and then left. Other woman if they saw what just happened would've said he was rude. But I don't feel that way. The man did what he wanted to do, and got what he wanted. And I got what I wanted too. I experienced sex for the first time in my life and even got paid for it. I laid back on my bed and covered myself in a blanket as I began to fall asleep with a big smile on my face._

* * *

In the morning, Kimmy entered Ramona's room as she said, "Good morning Ramona." Ramona began to sit up as she said, "Huh?" Ramona then looked down and saw she was completely naked. Ramona quickly covered her nakedness with a blanket as she looked at her mom and said, "Mom! Don't you ever knock?" Kimmy then said, "Sorry. I was just checking on you because it's already ten in the morning. You usually never sleep this late." Ramona still covering herself said, "Well... I stayed up late." Kimmy then said "Wait. You never stay up late. And you're not one to usually sleep naked. Wait a minute." Kimmy then sniffed the air a bit and said, "This room has the aroma of female arousal. And since you have no clothes on... Ramona... did you... did you last night for the first time..." Ramona covered her face while humiliation was all over it. Kimmy finished by saying, "Did you last night for the first time _masturbate_?" Ramona then with an angry face say, "What?" Kimmy then said, "It's okay. We can talk about. Remember my puberty song?" A mad Ramona then yelled, "Mom, get out!" Kimmy made a little smile as she walked out of the room and shut the door. Ramona let her blanket down as she had an upset look on her face.

* * *

_I could never tell my mom what happened last night. For one, she would ground me forever. But more importantly... she couldn't understand how I felt. As my mystery man told me, I am the sweetest girl any man could make love to. And I have a body any man deserves to have... for a price. This was the moment. This was the moment that changed my life forever. This was the moment where I decided... I would become a professional hooker._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_***Author's Note - It is I. Fun But Fun Girl. Back to tell one more new Fuller House story. As I said in my last story, I was retiring from writing but would come back just to write some Fuller House fanfiction as that series neared it's end. While I am planning to do a few extra little Fuller House projects around the time of the series finale, I did want to make this special tale I've wanted to do for a long time. It's a story that's gonna have plenty of smutty sex yes, but also be a compelling thought provoking fan-fiction like no other. Now the psychological aspect isn't gonna start hitting you till later chapters, but trust me: events in later chapters will make you want to re-read and re-examine this first one. So take in all the details of what you just read because certain aspects of what you read will be very important later on. Hope all you curious readers out there stick around for chapter 2. Lots of love from yours truly. ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ramona was sitting on a hotel bed completely naked, looking at a naked adult man laying down on the bed. Ramona brought her face down and immediately began sucking on the man's penis as she began to jerk her head up and down, sucking on the man's hard member with her lips tightly. As she did this the man said, "Ohhhh. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh yeah, you dirty little underage girls suck dick the best." Ramona then lifted her head for a moment and with a smile said, "Hey, remember. I showed you my ID. I'm 18." The man smirked and said, "Yeah. _Of course_ you are. Now ride me you little princess." Ramona then got on top of the man and had his penis slide into her vagina. The two moaned as Ramona leaned over and put her hands on the man's shoulders, while the man the man immediately began to squeeze Ramona's young butt cheeks with his large hands. Ramona began to bounce her body up and down as she rode the man. Her butt cheeks jiggled around as this happened, while her more developed breasts now bounced up and down. As Ramona felt the man's penis get larger in her and push deeper she said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhh! Oh yeah. Oh God. Ohhhhh." As the man felt Ramona's womanhood get wet inside he said, "Oh yeah. Oh, you dirty little girl. You're real experienced at this aren't you? Oh God. Oh, you dirty little girls are the hottest to make love to. The best. You're the best."  
**

* * *

_Dear Diary. So my life has gotten quite interesting in the last two years. After obtaining a fake ID saying I was eighteen, I entered the world of being a professional hooker. It's honestly not quite hard to do in the age of the internet. I know in movies, people think of hookers as ugly woman who hang out on street corners. But by posting my pictures and services with a schedule online, I'm in full control of what I do and how I do it. It's now gotten to a point where I've had sex with more men than I can count now. Now yeah, despite my fake ID, all my sexual partners are all pretty sure I'm really fourteen. But that makes it all the more hotter for them. It's so empowering to know my body can bring so many such immense pleasure. It's like being a goddess. A goddess of happiness. Not to say my job isn't strange at times.  
_

* * *

**A woman led a man into a bedroom as she said, "Okay honey. For your birthday, I got you a special present." The two entered the bedroom and saw Ramona on the bed laying on her side with her right hand on her hip and her right knee bent a bit as she said, "Oh hello Mr. Jones. I really need an "A" in history. I'll do _anything_ for it." The man looked at the woman with a smile and said, "Honey, is this..." The woman then said, "She cost a lot to hire, but I couldn't think of a better birthday present for you my darling husband." The man kissed his wife on the lips for a moment, and then immediately took off all his clothes. The man then immediately picked up Ramona by grabbing a hold of her butt while Ramona wrapped her arms around the man's neck and her legs around his torso. The man immediately shoved his penis into Ramona's vagina and began to have sex with her. The two both began to moan as Ramona felt her body squeezed between the wall and the man. Suddenly the man's wife who was suddenly naked herself stood behind her man and began to stroke his hair as she looked at Ramona and said, "You don't mind if I watch do you sweety?" Ramona with a little reluctance said, "I guess not."**

* * *

_Yeah, I had all sorts of interesting scenarios play out on my job. I was hired by wives to make love to their husbands, had sex with apparently gay men who said they just wanted to see what vagina felt like just one time, older parents who hired me to be the woman who would finally take away the virginity of their thirty something son living in the basement, and even old men who dressed me up like school girls from the 1950's__ to re-live their first time making love. My job was definitely not boring. And even after me and my mom moved in with the Fullers, I was still able to sneak out and do it. Sneaking out with three moms keeping an eye on me was tough, but just made my job all the more fun.__ But after two years of being a professional hooker, it felt like there was one kind of scenario I hadn't played out yet. I didn't know what it was, but somewhere in my heart I knew I wanted it badly. Then one day, it hit me._

* * *

One morning Ramona exited her bedroom with just a towel tied around her waist. Ramona then entered the bathroom and as soon as the door we shut, she dropped her towel and looked in the mirror. Ramona looked at herself in the mirror, and stood to the side as she began to inspect the current size of her butt. Then suddenly the door opened and Jackson with just a towel around his waist appeared. However upon seeing Ramona stand in her full naked glory, Jackson gasped and tripped back causing him to lose his balance as his own towel fell off. Ramona saw this and out of fear said, "Ahh!" Jackson immediately regained his footing as he tied his towel back up and said, "I'm sorry. Sorry, I thought know no one was in here. Sorry." Jackson then immediately closed the door and walked away. Ramona stood in shock for a moment. But then... her expression turned from shock... to happiness.

* * *

_That's when it hit me. The one scenario that I hadn't experienced was... love. And it just dawned on me... I had a real shot at it with Jackson Fuller. We had known each other for years, and had this sort of bickering relationship. But I knew the bickering we had, had to be just a mask for our romantic feelings that had always secretly been rising inside. It dawned on me that unlike the countless men I've had sex with, Jackson was someone I had an actual long term relationship with. And I wanted the actual relationship to turn into something more. Much more. So I began to think of the right way I could make this happen._

* * *

**Ramona sat in her room reading a book with the door open, when she saw Jackson walking by in the hallway with an upset look on his face. With an expression of concern Ramona called out to Jackson saying, "Jackson. You okay?" Jackson then stepped into Ramona's room and said, "Sorry. It's just... I'm still not over breaking up with Lola. I knew she was just my first girlfriend but... I thought we were gonna be forever, you know?" Ramona motioned for Jackson to sit next to her as she said, "I know. You had a plan for the rest of your life. And Lola just blew it all up. I get it." Jackson then sat right next to Ramona and leaned his body next to hers as he said, "It's just. Lola felt so perfect. Am I ever gonna have a relationship like I did with her again?" Ramona then turned her body and put her hands on Jackson's shoulders as she said, "You are going to feel loved again Jackson. You _will_ have a significant woman in your life again that's willing to love you totally and completely." Jackson with uncertainty in his face said, "How can you be so sure?" Ramona then sat silent for a moment, but then moved her face forward and kissed Jackson on the lips for several seconds. Then Ramona broke the kiss and said, "Because _I_ want to be that significant woman." Jackson stared at Ramona with surprise for a moment. But then Jackson moved his face forward and kissed Ramona on the lips. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to kiss. Then as the kiss continued, the two teenagers began to remove their clothing.  
**

* * *

_Despite sharing a bed with so many men before, kissing Jackson on my bed like that was like nothing close to what I had experienced before. It felt pure. It felt innocent. It felt like being born again. It felt real. Then as we removed our clothing like the horny teenagers we were, we got ready to make love. But this sexual encounter got me more excited for sex than I had ever felt before. Because I was about to make love to a man I, well... loved. So once we removed all our clothing, the real fun began._

* * *

**Jackson and Ramona were now both completely naked as they sat on Ramona's bed together. As Ramona laid down on the bed, Jackson got on all fours over her, and ****pulled a blanket over his back so that it was covering most of his and Ramona's bodies. ****Jackson then looked down at Ramona while Ramona with her hair now spread out a bit on the pillow looked up at Jackson with a joyful look on her face. Jackson then moved his penis into position, and then... Jackson lowered his body and his hard teenage penis down pushing it inside of Ramona's underage vagina. Ramona instantly moaned and wrapped her arms around Jackson as she felt the head of Jackson's manhood push into her. Jackson meanwhile had his arms wrapped around Ramona's back as he began to thrust harder and harder into her. With each thrust Jackson drove his penis deeper into Ramona's vagina. First it was just head of his penis. However after several thrusts he had three inches of his long hard penis in Ramona. ****Ramona meanwhile tilted her head back a bit and began to close eyes a bit as she moaned, "Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhh!" Jackson meanwhile used one arm to wrap itself around Ramona's back. Meanwhile Jackson used his other arm to move down to Ramona's firm butt, where Jackson used his other hand to squeeze Ramona's underage buttocks. As Jackson squeezed them tightly, Ramona said, "Mmmm. Ohhhh." ****Jackson now had his penis six inches into Ramona's vagina as Ramona moaned louder yelling, "OHHHHHHH! OH YEAH! YES! YES! OOOHHHHHH!" Jackson began to increase the speed of his thrusts as Ramona began to lift her butt up and down a bit to match the movements of Jackson's thrusts. Jackson then pushed his chest down hard against Ramona's breasts as he began to squeeze her tight. ****Jackson now had his full eight inch penis pushed deep inside Ramona's underage vagina. As Jackson was nearing his climax he said, "Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhhhh! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile as Ramona felt Jackson's manhood throbbing deep inside her womanhood she said, "OOHHH! OOOH YEAH! OHH! YEAH! HARDER! HARDER! OOOH YEAH! HARDER! OH JACKSON. I... I..." Then the moment hit. Jackson orgasmed and shot his semen into Ramona's body. The two teenagers' bodies shook as they both yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then their bodies stopping shaking. Jackson pulled his penis which was not hard and long anymore out of Ramona's vagina. Jackson got off Ramona and then sat on the edge of the bed near her. Ramona then sat up to and leaned her body against Jackson's back and said, "Mmm. That was amazing." Jackson then sighed and stood up as he said, "Ramona, that... that was wrong." A startled and concerned looking Ramona said, "What do you mean?" Jackson then looked right at Ramona as he said, "I mean for one, we're almost like brother and sister now. And I... I was taught sex should only come once two people are married, and... I'm sorry Ramona. I think Lola breaking up with me has screwed up my head and... you're beautiful and all, but... we can't ever do this again. We have to live our lives acting like this never happened. I'm sorry." Jackson then rushed out of the room with his clothes as Ramona sat on her bed with a sad look on her face.  
**

* * *

_Jackson's words as he spoke almost broke my heart. Sex with Jackson was the best sex I had ever experienced. it was incredible, perfect, magical even. Sex with Jackson was the greatest sex in the history of reality, and I wanted it to happen again for the rest of our lives. And to hear him say he never wanted to do it again hurt my heart so much. But then I realized Jackson was still confused. He did just break up with Lola, so having sex with me must've made him feel like he was betraying her. So I decided I would be patient, and wait for Jackson to come back to me, so we could have sex again and act like it was our first time all over. Of course, I was still going to stand like a light house and let know Jackson I was ready for him to bring his big boat back to me.  
_

* * *

As many teenagers were walking out of school, Jackson was walking out with an upset look on his face. Ramona then ran over to Jackson and walked next to him as she said, "Hey. What's up?" Jackson then said, "Oh, I just didn't get best report card today. And now I'll have to show it to my mom... who will be disappointed and lecture me all night long." Ramona then said, "Hey. We could prolong it if we took the long way home through the woods. We could even stop in that secret clearing we once found and have some _fun_." Ramona raised one eyebrow as she made a grin. Jackson however had a disturbed look on his face as he said, "What are you doing Ramona? You're kinda freakin me out." Ramona then straightened herself up and with a fake smile on her face said, "Oh, I was just joking. You know. Like I do." Jackson still looking disturbed said, "Yeah. I'm gonna run ahead to home now. See ya." Then Jackson ran off as Ramona had an upset look on her face.

* * *

_My heart was aching now Diary. I had waited for Jackson to be ready to have sex with me again for a year now. I had even quit being a hooker, just because I felt like my heart only belonged to him. Do you know how it feels to have sex with men every week of your life for two years, and then not have sex at all for twelve months? It's enough to make a girl's mind go insane. Jackson for the last year had certainly lived up to his words of living his life like our one time sex session never happened. Well I couldn't go one more month without sex. I decided it was time I returned to my old job.  
_

* * *

**Ramona wore a blue strapless dress as she walked in a hotel. As she went up to front desk, a female clerk sitting there saw Ramona and said, "Well if it isn't Little Stephanie. Or are you going by your old name: Dirty Donna Joe again? Good to see you girl. It's been a while." Ramona smirked and said, "It has. I'm here to _escort_ a guest in Room 109. They here yet?" The female clerk then began to look at her computer as she said, "I just got in so let me check. But can I say, girl, you are looking so fine tonight. So what brought you back into your old line of work? Relationship with a boyfriend not turn out well?" Ramona with sadness in her face said, "More like wasted a year on a relationship that didn't really go anywhere." The female clerk then said, "I'm so sorry to hear that honey. Well lets see. Yep, the man in Room 109 is already there. Hope you have a good time tonight girl." Ramona made a little smile and said, "Thanks." Ramona then began to walk down a hallway and then reached a door with the number: 109 on it. Ramona then took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ramona heard foot steps from inside, and then the door opened.  
**

* * *

_And so what happened next Diary was a huge twist. __In complete surprise and shock, and saw the person who opened the door was... Jackson. I then said, "Jackson, what are you doing here?" Jackson then let me step into the room and closed the door behind me as he said, "I hacked into your phone while you were showering one day and learned of what you were planning to do. So I decided to come here and surprise you." With confusion I said, "Why?" Jackson smirked and said, "Because it finally hit me. I love you Ramona. I've always loved you. And I want you totally and completely right now." Jackson then leaned his face in and kissed me. And upon instinct me, I kissed him back. We wrapped our arms around each other like it was a dream come true. We eventually broke our kiss and sat on the bed next to each other as we__ began to fiddle with our clothes. I helped remove Jackson's shirt and pants from him while I slipped out of my dress. We were now in just our underwear kissing again. I began to fiddle with the back of my bra, but then Jackson put his hands behind my back and unhooked it tossing my bra to the ground. I broke my kiss again and smiled at Jackson as I said, "Thanks." We kissed yet again but this time Jackson slowly pushed me onto my back. Jackson then got on his knees and pulled his underwear off. Then Jackson gently lifted my legs, and slowly pulled my panties off, and then tossed them aside. Jackson then spread my legs out and moved his face to the opening of my vagina. Then he stick his tongue inside me and began to pleasure my womanhood. I moaned as I felt Jackson's lips meet my other lips. I instinctively began to pinch one of my nipples as I moaned in total happiness. Then Jackson turned me around and told me to get on all fours. I stuck my butt into the air and then Jackson began to lick it for a minute. Feeling his tongue move across my young buttocks only excited me more. Then Jackson stood on his knees and put his hands on my hips. Then Jackson moved his penis into position. And then... Jackson shoved his penis into my body from behind. I moaned loudly as I felt me and Jackson's bodies unite again but in a bold new way. Jackson pumped his member harder and harder into me as I remained on all fours moaning louder than ever. I had never felt so happy in my life._

* * *

**Ramona was on all fours completely naked on the bed as she said, "Mmm. Oh yeah. Harder! Harder! Oh yeah. Oh, I love you Jackson." Ramona then heard a voice say, "Jackson?" Ramona turned her face and looked at the African American man who was on his knees behind her with his penis shoved into her from behind. As Ramona could see the man looked confused she said, "Oh, sorry. Wrong name just slipped out." The man then calmly said, "Well hey, you can call me whatever you want. If you're more turned on, I'm more turned on. And that's what I've paid you to do for me tonight, right?" Ramona made a fake smile as she said, "Yeah. That's right. So, where were we?" The man then began to pump his penis harder and harder into Ramona's young body as he said, "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. ****Oh, you dirty little girls are the hottest to make love to. The best. You're the best." Ramona simply remained in position as she had a somewhat disappointed look on her face.  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Coming December 2nd**_

_**Chapter 4: Coming December 6th**_

_**Chapter 5: Coming December 8th or 9th**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary. So my life has gotten a lot more spicy now. Me and Jackson are living the fantasy dream and are now having sex on a regular basis, but of course aren't letting our families know about our relationship. They don't even know we have any romantic feelings for each other. To help keep up with the facade, Jackson even began to start dating this goth girl at school named Rocki. I thought Jackson was just dating her to keep people from thinking the two of us had a thing. But then one day I walked into Jackson's room and was shocked to see him and Rocki in bed, completely naked, and having sex. I was really upset, but just for a few seconds. Because then Jackson and Rocki asked if I wanted to join them. And suddenly I became more turned on than ever. So I got completely naked and got into bed with them. And it was fantastic. Feeling Jackson's penis drive deep into my womanhood while I ate out Rocki's vagina simultaneously was beyond thrilling._

* * *

**Ramona laid on a bed naked as she took her tongue out of the vagina in front of her as the Asian woman that was on top of her said, "Oh, you are definitely a bold dirty little slut." As the Asian woman got off of her, Ramona saw the Asian man that had his penis in her vagina pull out of her while saying, "That was incredible. Thank you so much for that. My wife and I always hire someone to do this with us for every wedding anniversary, but you were by far the best girl we've hired yet. Here's an extra hundred for the good work." The man then threw some money at Ramona, as Ramona slowly sat up and smiled as she said, "Happy to be of service."**

* * *

_Me, Jackson, and Rocki wound up having another threesome in the shower a week later. This time we played out a very pleasurable fantasy and had our fun while standing up as Jackson pounded his member into me from behind while Rocki played with my breasts and sucked on them. The experience was so amazing. I don't see why more people don't share making love with multiple people. Love is love, you know. It needs to be shared. The best experience though was a month later when we had a three-way again in my room. Jackson sat over my face and shoved his penis into my mouth. I sucked on his manhood so hard while Rocki dug her tongue into my vagina. It was so intense, and yet so perfect. I moaned as I heard Jackson call out my name._

* * *

Ramona heard Jackson say, "Oh Ramona. You up?" Ramona was laying on her bed completely naked with two fingers from her right hand in her vagina as she said, "Uh, yeah." Ramona then heard Jackson who was on the other side of her shut bedroom door say, "Well come downstairs and stop playing games on your phone. In the world of reality, we're going to be starting the family picnic in a bit." Ramona then yelled, "Okay!" Ramona then looked down at her vagina as she began to push her fingers in and out of it, bringing great pleasure to herself. As she did this, Ramona said, "Yeah. Oh yeah. Ohhhhhh baby."

* * *

_I'll admit whenever I'm not having sex with Jackson or Rocki, I'm pleasuring myself, remembering all the fun times that were almost like fantasies come to life I've had recently. And trust me, I've been having a whole lot of fun recently. Some of which Jackson and Rocki don't even know about.  
_

* * *

**Ramona laid on a bed in a hotel room completely naked as she boldly smiled at the seven nude grown men surrounding her. One of the men laid down at the edge of the bed while Ramona lay on top of him with her back to him, which allowed his penis to enter Ramona's butt. Meanwhile another man stood up near Ramona's legs and then shoved his penis into Ramona's vagina. Ramona began to moan while meanwhile another man got on the bed and sat over Ramona's face and neck while shoving his penis into Ramona's mouth. Ramona began to suck on the man's penis while two other men brought their faces to Ramona's two breasts and began to suck on them. Then as the two remaining men brought their bodies close to Ramona, Ramona held out her two hands and used them to grab the penis of each men. Ramona squeezed each man's penis and began to jerk them off. All seven men and Ramona began to let out moan and groans full of delight and happiness while Ramona, despite having a penis in her mouth, was still able to create a big smile on her face.**

* * *

_Despite all the crazy shared sex going on though Diary, me and Jackson still aside a special night just the two of us. On Christmas Eve we planned to have sex; just the two of us. Like a little Christmas fantasy come to life. Jackson even thought it be kinky if we filmed it. So that night after I got the video camera set up and had it already start filming, Jackson came into my room dressed in a robe like he was Hugh Heffner, while I stood wearing a sexy Santa girl outfit, complete with a hat. Jackson smiled as he looked at me all dolled out for him. I then unzipped the back of my sexy Santa girl outfit and then let it fall to the ground, showing underneath it: I was completely naked. Jackson then let his robe slip off, showing he was completely naked too. I was about to take my Santa hat off, but Jackson stopped me and said, "No. Keep it on. It's sexier that way." I made a big grin as we both got into bed together. Eventually Jackson laid on the bed, as I crawled on top of him and said, "Time for your Christmas present." I then grabbed a hold of my man's hard penis and began to suck on it. I sucked it so hard with my warm mouth so hard. His penis was so hard and so hot in my mouth, it was so amazing. Then Jackson turned around and I began to lick hit butt. Jackson's butt cheeks were also warm too, as I felt the heat with my tongue as it moved across his amazing behind. Then eventually I laid on my back, __as Jackson got on all fours over me. Then Jackson moved his manhood in position, and then pushed it inside of me. I instantly wrapped my arms around my man as he began to thrust harder and deeper into me. I then winked at the video camera recording the two of us briefly, reminding both myself it was there, and letting the video's future audience realize that I knew this was being filmed.__ Soon Jackson had six inches of his penis inside me as I yelled, "OHHHHHHH! OH JACKSON! YES! YES! OOOHHHHHH!" Jackson began to increase the speed of his thrusts into me while I began to lift my butt up and down a bit to match the movements of Jackson's thrusts. __Jackson now had his full eight inch penis pushed deep inside my underage vagina. As Jackson was nearing his climax he said, "Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhhhh! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile as I felt my man's penis throbbing deep inside my young vagina I said, "OOHHH! OOOH YEAH! OHH! YEAH! HARDER JACKSON! HARDER! OOOH YEAH! HARDER! OH JACKSON!"_

* * *

Ramona laid on her bed naked as she held her phone up in front of her that a video playing on it one hand, while using her other hand to finger her vagina. As Ramona looked at the video she began pushing her fingers deeper and faster into her as she said, "Yes. Ohhhh! Oh yeah. Oh, give it to me harder. Harder! OHHHH! HARDER! OHHHH! OHHHHH! OOOOOOHHHHH!" Suddenly the door to Ramona's room opened as Kimmy stepped in and said, "I heard sounds of pain. Ramona, are you..." Out of shock and embarrassment, Ramona dropped her phone on the ground and immediately covered her nakedness up as she said, "Mom! You're supposed to knock!" Kimmy then said, "Sorry sweety. It's just I thought..." Kimmy then stopped talking when she heard the sounds of moans and groans coming from Ramona's phone. Kimmy then picked up the phone and looked at the video playing on it as she said, "Ramona. What in the name of reality is this!?" Ramona began to cover her face in shame as she said to herself, "Oh God, I'm dead."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Coming December 6th**_

_**Chapter 5: Coming December 8th or 9th**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kimmy looked at Ramona with anger in her face as she looked through Ramon's phone and said, "How long have you been downloading and looking at this explicit content Ramona?" Ramona with an ashamed look on her face said, "Awhile?" Kimmy then said, "Ramona, in this place called reality: all files have dates attached to them. Some of this stuff is a year old. And is this underage pornography I see here? Wait. This one girls' body looks kind of like you. Ramona, have you..." Ramona then said, "No. I haven't been having sex. That's just a video of a girl who looks like me. It turned me on. I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Dear Diary. I sat in shock and total humiliation as my mom looked through what was on phone. Porn, porn, and tons of porn. Luckily the home-made stuff involving me had my face blurred so mom couldn't tell that was me. She couldn't know about my other life I led. It had to be nothing more then a fantasy, a wrong idea, in her head. But there was the other porn I downloaded to look at for research on how to be a better lover. So yeah, I was really screwed. Mom immediately took away my phone and my iPad and then grounded me. She said aside from school, I was staying in my room all day and night until we got an appointment with a therapist. I was depressed because I thought I was not going to get any more excitement in my life now. That is until later that night.  
_

* * *

**Ramona stepped out of her room into the hallway and was about to head into the bathroom when she heard whispers. Hearing they were coming from Jackson and Max's room, Ramona tip-toed close to the door, opened it a small crack, and then boldly peered in. Inside the room, Ramona could see only Max and his girlfriend Rose sitting together on Max's bed, as Rose softly said, "Come on Max. The rest of your family is on vacation, so no one will bother us. We have this room to ourselves. I want you Max. I want us to do this." Ramona's eyes then widened as she saw Max take off his shirt, followed by Rose. The two then took off their pants and soon Max and Rose were just sitting on the bed in just their underwear and panties respectively. Rose then leaned back on Max's bed, as Max laid on top of Rose and began to kiss her. The two children began to wrap their arms around each other kissing, while a watching Ramona moved her right hand under her pants and underwear and down to her vagina. Max and Rose then took their underwear and panties off as they looked at each other's private parts and giggled a bit. Then Rose pushed Max down in a dominating type of style and then brought her face to Max's penis. Rose then grabbed Max's penis with one hand as she began to lick around the head of Max's hard member. Max moaned as he began to dig his small fingers into Rose's blonde hair. Then Rose moved her face down and put Max's whole penis in her mouth. Rose began to jerk her head up and down pleasing Max, who began to say, "Oh yeah. Oh God. Oh God Rose, you are amazing. I... Oh my God, I'm about to..." The Max suddenly orgasmed into Rose's mouth.**** Then Ramona turned away from the door as she softly said to herself, "Oh God, that's hot."**

* * *

_About halfway into the night, Max knocked on the door to my room and asked if he could come in. I let him. Once he was in, Max asked if he could ask me a personal question. I said he could. Max then told me Rose and him were starting to have sex, but Max wanted some more experience before they did it again. Apparently Rose even encouraged him to do this. I pleasantly told Max that I'd be happy him to show him the ropes of having sex. I then quickly took off my clothes surprising Max. Probably because the sight of a real woman with actual breasts was turning him on like never before. He then took off his clothes as I smiled at the sight of his adorable small penis. I then had him lay on my bed, as I got on all fours over him and said, __"Now Max. Now let me show you how you first pleasure a woman before the main event." I then explained to Max how to lick a girl's womanhood. Then I laid down and directed Max to stick his tongue in my vagina. He did and... boy did he do a hell of a good job. He ate me out like a pro. Needed some advice on how to hit the sweet spot though. And he needed to be instructed to do something with his hands while doing it. I told him to squeeze my butt as he pleased my vagina. Man did that feel nice. His little fingers felt so nice, it actually made me giggle a bit like a little school girl. Eventually it was time for the real sex. I got on top of Max and said, "__Pay attention to how I guide your body while doing this. You want to guide Rose's body similarly when you make love to her. Okay?" Max nodded. Then I took a hold of Max's young penis, got it into position, and then I lowered myself down and... suddenly Max's penis entered my vagina. We both moaned as I put my hands on the bed while Max moved his hands and grabbed hold of my butt cheeks tight. Making love to a boy so young was new to me. It was simpler. Less body in the way, the penis fit into me more easily, and it felt more innocent and fun. I began to bounce my breasts around giving Max quite the fun show. We got into a good rhythm together eventually, which I think is what Rose wanted Max to get better at. Eventually I heard Max say, "Ramona... I feel something is about to happen. Something is about to come out of me." I then made a warm smile and looked at Max like I was the goddess of a fantasy as I said, "Just let it happen Max. Do it. Do it inside me!"_

* * *

Ramona laid on her bed naked as she held a Nintendo Wii U in front of her that had a video playing on it one hand, while using her other hand to finger her vagina. As Ramona looked at the video she began pushing her fingers deeper and faster into her as she said, "Oh yeah. Good thing mom doesn't know that in reality: Nintendo Wii U can access internet videos. Ohh yeah. Give it to me harder you dirty little boy. Harder. Harder! Ohhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

_It was a real fun long night for me. I helped a young boy become a real man, and I experienced making love in a new way I never considered before, which gave me a lot to celebrate over in my mind. It was like the perfect fantasy had played out for me. It was nice to know that every time Max made love to Rose from now on, he would remember what I taught him. Meaning every time Max and Rose would have sex in the future, Max would be thinking about me while he did it. That's pretty hot all things considered.  
_

* * *

**Max and Rose were in Max's bed boldly naked as Rose was laying on the bed while Max was shoving his tongue into her vagina. Rose was digging her fingers into Max's hair and giggled as Max pleasured her. As the two had their fun, Ramona peeked through the door and smiled as she watched. Eventually Max laid back on the bed, Rose got on top, and then... Rose lowered herself so Max's penis entered her vagina. The two moaned as their bodies united. ****As Max's penis dug deeper into Rose's vagina, Max grabbed on tightly to Rose's little buttocks and squeezed them hard. As the two moaned while having sex, Ramona had her right hand buried deep in her underwear as she had two fingers already pushed deep in her vagina. Ramona jerked her two fingers back and forth quickly as she heard Max and Rose moan louder. As the two children began to breath more heavily Max said, "Rose, I'm gonna come. Do you want me to pull..." Rose cut Max off and said, "No. Don't let go of my sweet candy ass, don't stop pushing your hot dick into my tiny little pussy, and don't ever stop loving me Max Fuller!" Then suddenly Max and Rose both orgasmed at the same time and as they did, a peeping Ramona found herself orgasming in her underwear as well. Ramona then stepped away from the door as she removed her wet hand from her underwear and softly said to herself, "That was incredibly hot."**

* * *

_I woke up the next morning still unable to fathom how I had such an amazing evening. I would of course go on like that evening didn't even happen. Same for Max. Just like with Jackson, we couldn't let anyone the truth of what really happened. I just couldn't believe my life was becoming hotter and more exciting than ever._

* * *

In the morning Kimmy and Ramona were walking out of the house as Ramona said, "Wait. We're not taking the car? Isn't that the more realistic way to get anywhere fast in San Francisco?" Kimmy then said, "No. We're going to an in home therapist who actually lives right down the block. So walking should be fine." As Kimmy and Ramona began to walk down the sidewalk together Ramona said, "What about Max and Rose? DJ and Stephanie are out of town so we can't leave those two kids alone at the house." Kimmy then said, "Max is out of town with DJ remember? At least he was supposed to be. And Rose obviously wouldn't come over without Max home." Ramona took a deep breath and said, "Oh yeah." Eventually Kimmy and Ramona reached the house where the therapist was. Kimmy talked privately with the therapist in another room while Ramona sat nervously by herself. Then Kimmy stepped out and Ramona was invited into the therapist's room.

* * *

_And so Diary, I stepped into the therapist's office on a cold Saturday morning. All I had to do was go through the motions of admitting I accidentally looked at a little too much porn, and that I would focus more on real friends and stuff, and I knew I could get out of this hell-hole within three months. No problem. Once the session began, the therapist lady kindly asked me if there was anything I wanted to talk about. I told her that we could talk about whatever my mom thought we should discuss. And that's when the biggest bomb-shell hit. The therapist took you out Diary. She had a copy of you. The therapist then said, "Well lets talk about this diary and your life as a secret teenage hooker." My eyes widened. I knew then it was all over. Reality as I knew it was falling apart._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ramona sat in a female therapist's office as the therapist said, "So Ramona... what would you like to talk about?" Ramona who was deliberately not looking at the therapist, drew her eyes over to the nearby window as she said, "I don't know. Whatever my mom thinks we should discuss." Then the therapist held up a book and said, "How about this?" Ramona then suddenly found herself looking right at the therapist as her eyes greatly widened. The therapist then said, "Lets talk about this diary and your life as a secret teenage hooker."

* * *

_So yeah Diary. My mom had somehow found you and had given you to my therapist. I obviously got you back later because I'm writing in you now. But yeah. I was really freaking out on the inside. I couldn't let my mom know I had sex with more men than I can count. And of course, I really couldn't let her know I had sex with Jackson, and especially Max. Before I could even find the words to help myself, the therapist began to flip through the pages and take a look at them._

* * *

**As Ramona sat in the female therapist's office, the therapist said, "I'm glad you're here Ramona. I hope you are too. I think it's good we talk about this other life you seem to lead. If you really do lead it." Ramona raised one eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?" The therapist then said, "Ramona, it's important that you are completely honest with me. Because if you are, I can help you. So tell me Ramona. Is this really the diary of a teenage hooker. Or a girl who started watching so much porn, that she wishes it was her real life? I mean I'm already seeing holes in your most recent entry. ****Your mom did tell me... what's his name... Max, was out of town the night you claim to have walked in on him and his girlfriend making love." Ramona then said, "You don't think he might've sneaked back home?"**

* * *

_The therapist then began to talk to me and said things that surprised me. When I asked the therapist if she thought everything in my diary was true, she said, "No. Because your mom told me what kind of daughter you are at home, what kind of student you are at school, and what kind of friend you are to your peers. Tell me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you're a girl who has sex with her almost brothers at home. But I do understand, we all experience temptations. So as I see it, you either began have sex with strangers but weren't satisfied enough, so you wrote about fantasies where the sex got more intense and interesting. Or did all of the sexual encounters you wrote about never happen? Or did everything you wrote about here all really happen? Which is it?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My therapist was willing to believe I didn't have sex with Jackson, Max, or countless other men.  
_

* * *

Ramona then asked, "Is... is my mom gonna hear about any of this?" The therapist then said, "Only if I think you're going to do something dangerous." Ramona then curiously asked, "If everything I wrote about I actually did do... does that make me a bad person?" The therapist turned her head and said, "No. It just means you're someone who needs help. Which we all do." Ramona then took a deep breath._  
_

* * *

_I let the lies flow out as I told my therapist that every word in my diary was a fantasy. I told her I simply had watched a lot of porn and wished my life could be like the lives I saw in those explicit videos. We then began to talk about my past, and I gave some fake responses to her questions, like telling her that the porn watching started because I used to be home alone too often when I was twelve. But as I made up these lies, I began to wish they were real. A part of me began to wish I never started my life of having sex with any man who looked at me just the right way. A part of me wished my only problem simply really was just being a girl who watched too much porn. _

* * *

**Ramona in the middle of the night stepped out of her bedroom and walked over to the bathroom, but stopped when she heard the sound of the shower on in the bathroom. Ramona then froze when she saw the bathroom door open, and Rose appeared wearing just a towel tied around her body as she whispered into the bathroom, "I'll be right back Max." Rose then closed the bathroom and turned to surprisingly see Ramona standing in the hallway. Rose then said, "Ramona! Um... this isn't what it looks like." Ramona then got down on her knees to match Rose's height as she said, "Well it looks like you and Max are having a sexy shower sleepover together." Rose's face turned red as she said, "Promise you won't tell anyone." Ramona smirked as she said, "Hey. I already knew you sneaked in last night. Don't worry. No one knows." Rose made a sigh of relief as she said, "Thanks. What me and Max are doing is really fun, but I'm also real worried we'll get in trouble." Ramona made a little smile and said, "I can understand that. So... you and Max making love. How long this been happening?" Rose made a little grin as she said, "Well we've been fooling around touching each other's private parts for about five months now." An impressed looking Ramona said, "Five months, huh? Wow. So... you two really have a thing for each other." Rose then said, "Yeah. It drives me nuts the nights I can't be in the same bed with Max. To let you in on a secret, when I'm alone: it's hard to self pleasure myself to just the memories of doing it with Max. So to really turn myself on, I think up fantasies of me doing even dirtier stuff. Like making love to my uncle and cousins and stuff like that." Ramona then said, "Wow. That's pretty hot. Well anyway, sorry to have bothered you. Go get whatever you gotta get, and enjoy your time with Max." An excited looking Rose said, "Oh, I'm just getting a few sex toys for me and Max. And thanks Ramona. It was actually nice talking to you." Rose then rushed off as Ramona stood up and said, "Yeah. It was nice talking with you too."  
**

* * *

_I continued to meet with my therapist over the next few weeks. I obviously felt it best to maintain the illusion I was still totally a virgin, and was just a girl with a porn addiction and a fascination with creating dirty fantasies. One thing my therapist pointed out to me was how my earliest diary entries were just about having sex with random men, but then eventually evolved into much more taboo stuff like having sex with Jackson and Max. I had to come up with an answer._

* * *

Ramona looked at her therapist as she said, "I guess my real problem is I wanted an exciting life. A life full of risk, danger, but also... love. Doing the life of sex with random men seemed fine but it was empty. I guess doing the sex with family members who loved me just made it feel more, sort of... complete." The therapist then said, "So the fantasies of having sex with random men felt empty, so you created your more extreme fantasies to make your desires feel more complete, right?" Ramona then said, "Uh... yes. My, uh, fantasies of having sex felt incomplete. Yeah."

* * *

_So yeah, I told my therapist a made up answer of just wanting to feel more loved. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized... maybe it was true. I realized I need to experience real love. So I told Max we could never make love again, and told Jackson I couldn't be with him since he didn't want to be exclusive. And then I shut one more door in my life._

* * *

**Ramona stood at the front desk of a hotel as she gave a phone to the female clerk at the front desk and said, "Here's my phone I use to contact my _clients_. Either tell anybody who calls it I'm not in this line of work anymore, or destroy it for all I care." The female clerk then said, "So you're serious about this honey? You know that body of yours is only going to look so fine for only so many years. You know if stay with this line of work till you're thirty, you could have enough money to be set for life." Ramona then said, "I'm sorry but... this work isn't fulfilling me anymore. It made me turn to other... _avenues_ for pleasure and... I'm just done. I... I need to discover what real love is." The female clerk sighed and said, "Your loss. But even though I think you're wasting your body... I think you might just be saving your soul. So go ahead and find something better girl." Ramona smiled and said, "Thank you."  
**

* * *

_And so Diary, I cleansed myself. No more hook-ups or having sex with guys I knew I shouldn't be doing it with. I decided to live like it all never happened. And that's good because after just a few weeks of living a more clean life waiting for real love, it actually came and knocked on the door.  
_

* * *

An African American teenager named Ethan walked into the Fuller home and handed Jackson and Fernando some food as he said, "Okay Mr. Fuller. Here's what you ordered online. And I just wanna say, it is so amazing to meet you Mr Fernando Hernandez-Guerrero-Fernandez-Guerrero. I am such a fan of your race-car driving work. Do you mind if I take a selfie with you?" Fernando then smiled as he said, "Anything for a Fer-fan-do." Fernando and Ethan then got ready to take a selfie together, when Ethan suddenly looked up the stairs and said, "Whoa." Ethan suddenly lost all grasp with the rest of reality as he found himself starring at Ramona who had just appeared at the top of the stairway. Ramona looked down at Ethan and smiled back realizing he was looking at her. Ramona's heart began to beat faster and louder as she looked at Ethan, just as Ethan's heart did the same. Then Ramona suddenly tripped on the top step of the stairway, and fell down the stairs. Ethan quickly ran over to Ramona and said, "Are you okay?" Ramona, whose mind was only focused on Ethan though, quickly got up and smiled as she said, "No. I'm Ramona." Ethan made a little smile and said, "I'm Ethan." A still completely caught in the moment Ramona then said, "No. I'm Ramona." Ramona's eyes then noticed a button Ethan had on and said, "Wait. Is that a Green Peace button? Were you at the rally?" Ethan then said, "Yeah. I was the guy with the Save the Whales sign." Ramona then said, "There were about 400 guys with that sign." Ethan then said, "I was the one who wasn't vaping." Ramona then made a big smile as she looked into Ethan's eyes, as Ethan smiled and looked back.

* * *

_So yeah Diary. This guy named Ethan just showed up delivering food at our door and... the two of us just looked at each other and we clicked. It just felt... so real. Like, we didn't like each other because of the other's body or because we were anxious to get into bed. It was just... honest to goodness, real attraction. Like... romantic attraction. Now if you excuse me Diary, I gotta go. Sorry I haven't written in you for awhile now and haven't written the details of me and Ethan's dates. But that's because I'm about to go on my seventh one with him right now. Bye!_

* * *

Ramona and Ethan were both standing in Ramona's room in the middle of the night kissing while wearing fancy clothes. The two eventually broke their kiss as Ethan said, "Wow. That was amazing." Ramona then said, "Ethan... we've been dating for exactly one year now and... I'm ready. I want you. I mean I know you know I want you. But I mean in my bed. And by my bed I mean without clothes on. And by without clothes on I mean..." Ethan suddenly put a finger on Ramona's lips and said, "Ramona, I love you. And yes, I'll have sex with you." Ramona smiled as she saw Ethan take his shirt off and expose his bare chest to her. Ramona then pulled her shirt off but suddenly began to tug at it as she said, "Uh oh. Button stuck. I can't take it..." Ethan then pulled Ramona's shirt off exposing Ramona's bra to him. Ramona looked a little nervous as she also pulled her pants down. Once Ethan pulled his pants down too, he and Ramona were now in just their underwear. Ethan then laid on the bed as Ramona crawled on top of him. As Ramona moved her feet and knees, Ethan suddenly said, "Ow. You accidentally hit my crotch area." A panicked Ramona jumped back and said, "Oh God. I'm sorry. I killed the moment. I wanted it to be perfect and..." Ethan then smiled and said, "Ramona. In real life, things are never perfect. This isn't some cable channel porno or some hot online fantasy story. In reality, things are never super smooth. But I'm willing to sail through some rough patches with you, if you are." Ramona took a deep breath and then nodded. Ethan then pulled his underwear off as Ramona took off her bra and panties. The two teens took a moment to just look at each other's naked bodies. Ramona then began to look a little nervous again as she said, "Do... do I look nice to you?" Ethan smiled as he said, "Like a real life princess. Come here." Ramona then crawled on top of Ethan and looked a little nervous as she said, "Ethan. Before we have sex, there's something you should know about me and my past. I..." Ethan then said, "You're a virgin, aren't you?" Ramona took a deep breath in... and then nodded yes to Ethan. Ramona then hovered her body over Ethan's erect penis and then... Ramona lowered her body down and had Ethan's penis enter her vagina. The two teenagers moaned as their bodies became united. Ramona put her hands on Ethan's chest, while Ethan used his hands to grab Ramona's firm butt cheeks. Ramona had her body bounce up and down on Ethan's member, as it kept getting deeper and deeper into her. As they continued to make love, Ramona said, "Ohhhh. Oh God. I never knew my body could feel like this. I never knew how so much pleasure could be felt all over my body like this. Ohhhhhhh." Then Ethan suddenly said, "Oh God Ramona. I... Oh God, I'm about to... Ohhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly Ethan orgasmed causing him and Ramona to shake. Once it ended a nervous again looking Ramona said, "Oh God. Did I turn you on too fast? I'm sorry I didn't make our first time longer. And oh God, I forgot foreplay is sexy. We should've done that first and..." Ethan suddenly grabbed Ramona and gently led her to lay with him as he said, "Ramona. I love you. Like I said. In real life, nothing is perfect. But I'm excited of getting better at it together with you." Ramona smiled as she cuddled next to Ethan. Ethan then noticed a book near Ramona's bed and said, "Hey. What's that? I don't see a cover or title on that book. Is that your diary?" Ramona looked at the book for a long moment and then said, "No. It's just stories. Stories of another life."

**THE END**

_*Author's Note - This concludes my story. I will return once more to writing when the Fuller House series reaches it's finale. Until then...  
_


End file.
